Secrets of a Girl
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: Adam asks Clare for help with a... girl problem. When they start spending time together, Eli reacts badly to it. Is he jealous, and what if the others get a little suspicous too, will Adam tell the truth and risk the embarrassment... Hilariousness ensues
1. A Weird Couple of Days

**Hey, so I needed to get this out there, I think it would be hilarious if Eli gets all jealous when Clare befriends Adam, maybe thinking they're up to something something, when they're up to... well read and find out!**

"Clare I need your help." Adam says as he pops out form behind my locker door. After Eli started defending (him) when we found out he was a she, we became good friends.

"What do you need?" I asked, worried Fitz was messing with him again.

"I have a… problem t-that I can't talked about with… guys…" He told me

"So… a girl problem?" I ask, interested that he would come to me.

"Yeah. Um-" Adam was cut off when Eli walked up and leaned against the locker next to me.

"What's up Adam, Clare."? He said, locking eyes with me when he said my name.

"What? Pshhh, nothing. Why would there be any…thing. Um, later." And with that Adam fast walked out the hallways.

"What were you two talking about?" Eli asks, raising his eyebrows, staring me down.

"Uh-" I say deciding whether or not to tell him what Adam said." "Nothing much." I decide.

"Uh-huh." He questioned me with his eyes, scooting towards me and raising an arm over our heads against the locker. "You know you're not a very good liar." He tells me.

"And you're very untrustworthy." I say trying to control the blush threatening to break my cheeks any second. I scoot around him and start walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Come on, what's with the secrets." He says, walking close to me so our arms were touching."

"No secrets, your paranoid." I tell him turning around to face him and stopping.

"Ouch" he feigns hurt while clutching a hand to his heart.

"You'll live," I tell him, and head in to the bathroom only to lean my back against the door to catch my breath. Talking to Eli always makes my heart pound. I look around to see no one is in the bathroom, which is till Adam walks out of a stall.

"Adam what are you doing in here!" I whisper…loudly.

"I needed to talk to you alone." He says, shifting his feet and looking any where but me. "Look you can't tell the guys but I need your help to use a..umm-"

I realize what's going on, after all Adam is a girl.

"Tampon." I say a little uneasy, I still think of Adam as a guy so it's a little weird.

"Shhhhh!" He spits.

"No one is in here." I tell him. He looked guilty and starts to stutter.

"So, uh- c-can y-you help, um, you know-" He continues.

"Sure, I'll guide you through it while your in the stall, I did it with Alli, believe it or not." I tell him..er- her.

"Ugh, Clare you're my hero. I hit puberty really… late. Anyways I think its best to not tell Eli. He might be a little jealous were spending time together, even if its only once.

I blushed at the thought of Eli getting jealous over me, of course Adam just meant 'cause he would feel left out… right?

This was going to be a strange few days.

**Hey I'm gonna keep going on this, but I NEED reviews. There is deffinatley going to be a lot more Eclare, I just needed this first scene out. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Date at a Grocery Story

**Ohhh I like this chapter a lot better that the first, hope you do too!**

Clare and Adam were shopping.

Five words that Clare never thought would happen. Her and Adam weren't THAT close. She was friends with him but the fact that Adam asked her for help with 'Chelsea' issues was slowly starting to sink in. The school knew about Adam, that he was a she and that 'they' weren't to be messed with unless you want both Eli Goldsworthy and Drew Torres on your ass.

So what the hell was she doing walking with him down the isle of a Giant (that just happened to be the one farthest from Degrassi.)

"This is way to awkward for my liking." Adam said, as they seemed to drag their heels down to the feminine products section.

"Uh-huh, so tell me, why is it you didn't ask anyone else. I mean not to be rude but-" She was cut off when Adam answered for her,

"Why did I ask you? Well my mother gets the whole 'Adam' thing, but I think it would be a little iffy to get her to go tampon shopping with me when I just convinced my parents I'm NOT Chelsea."

Clare didn't say anything about it after that. "Here we are." She told him. The shelves were stalked with tampon, and looking at them with Adam felt like she was looking at Porno with her parents. Not very relaxed.

"Soooo, how 'bout these, they're… colorful." He tries.

"You are such a guy." She tells him, they laugh, no tenseness. The awkward air departs as they look up at the wall of tampons.

"These are good, not too big for beginners and, for your guy sake, blue." She tells him, smiling.

"Haha, no really I'm laughing on the inside. So, wanna buy them for me, 'cause I'm not going up there with these. The cashiers back there all look like crazed gorillas." He says.

"No, I'm not gonna be here for the next 30 years till you hit menopause, you gotta learn to get these on your own." She says, sounding wise and thoughtful as she does.

He huffs, frustrated. "Fine, but lets check out the cheap movies they got over there."

She looks over to see a stand of classic and cheap films. "Fine," and she starts over.

"Umm, lets leave the tampons, no need to carry those things around, we'll come back."

Clare looks at the tampons in her hand and puts them back on the shelf, then heads over to the movies where Adam already ran off to in a hurry. "Adam you can't put this off forever." She says.

"Put what off?"

There it was, that condescending yet somehow thrillingly sexy voice. Clare turned her head to see Eli Goldsworthy staring down at her. "Uhhhh…" She was at a loss.

"No Clare, you are not dreaming." He tells her. "So, what are you two doing here…together, alone?" He says accusingly.

"We just bumped into each other," Adam says, coming up behind Eli, _holding Mission Impossible 3_ in his hands. Eli looks over to Clare, knowing she can't lie to him with such ease. She looks over to Adam behind his shoulder and sends a little message with her eyes. _Help._

"So Eli, what are you doing here?" Adam asks him.

"In a grocery store? Buying a bomb Adam," He tells him sarcastically, then goes back to staring Clare down. She could feel her legs turning to jelly as her lower stomach churned.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" He asks. Looking around for inspiration for an excuse, she decides to go with witty banter.

"Buying a bomb as well, funny coincidence right." She laughed weakly, unfortunately showing her discomfort with the questions real answer.

"You really are horrible at lying." He tells her and takes a step closer so they were toe to toe. Then a thought came to her head, he seems a little jealous of the fact Adam and Clare may or may not have come together, but he know Adam's a girl, so what's with him accusing them of anything.

"I'm on a date with Adam, we decided to start off somewhere exciting like a grocery store for out first." She says sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Eli seemed to take her sarcasm well, getting that cute smirk on him face when his ego shoots through the roof to the next level.

"So you planned a date where I was going to be, Clare, are you really that obsessed with me?" He says slowly.

"No, just with produce." Adam cuts in. "Well, Clare, Eli, it was nice bumping into you guys but I gotta go, looks like the bus is back." It was true, the bus was back and Eli had used up all their time.

"Dane were gonna miss it." Clare said, then she regretted it when she realized that gave away they came together. Eli gave her a hard look, staring her down, seemingly punishing her with his eyes for lying to him. Adam, Clare saw, was already outside getting on the bus_. Little traitor_, she thought.

"Guess I'm giving you a ride back." He told her.

The thing was, this really was the furthest grocery story from Degrassi, it was an hour ride back.

A whole hour alone with Eli Goldsworthy, in his hearse. First part a dream come true, second part a scene from a slasher movie. _Well_, Clare thought, _this will be fun…_

**The more reviews the faster I update…**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Too Late

Eli hadn't said a word to me, not one, since he offered me a ride. Now were in the car with this weird awkward silence I've never felt before when Eli was around. He was speeding indefinitely and I was gripping the sides of my seat trying not to bounce around, apparently there are no seat belts in this hearse. Ironic I know.

"What's with the secrets?" He finally says. I look over to see him staring straight in front of him, an angry expression on his face. His hands were gripping the steering wheel too tightly for my liking, and overall it felt like I was in the car with Edward Cullen at the moment.

"No secrets here." I tell him the best I can. I stare out the window of he car only to see we weren't heading back to Degrassi. "Where are we going?" I ask nervously. Eli didn't answer. "Eli. ELI!" I yell trying to get him to answer me, or at respond with a grunt or something. The next thing I know he swerving into an empty parking lot on the side of the highway, where an abandoned minimart takes residence.

"What are you two up to?" He asks me after parking he car and turning towards me.

"Nothing." I tell him.

"Bull." He spits.

"Why are you so angry, trust me its nothing you would want to know." I say, honestly our two seats were much closer than I'm comfortable with, especially with him pissed.

"Try me. I can be very opened minded." He says with that little smirk, only this time his eyes are still angry, and it comes out menacing more than cute.

"I promised not to." I told him truthfully. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the steering wheel, letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know why you're so upset over this." I say.

"Neither do I." He mumbles into wheel. "I just hate not knowing hats going on with you."

"You mean, me and Adam." I try.

"Unfortunately no. Thought I don't appreciate Adam not telling me what's going on, it doesn't bug me as much as you lying to me." He admits, still not looking up.

"I'm not lying I'm just not… telling." I say, uncertain of what the hell I was talking about.

"Fine then, lemme guess." Before I could answer Eli was already trying out theories.

"You and Adam are dating." Was the first.

"What! No!."

"You really did just bump into eachother?"

"…no."

"You were having some weird talk about me?"

"No, the world does not revolve around you, Eli"

"You were asking Adam something you couldn't around me?"

"No."

"Adam wanted your help with something?"

"…yes." Eli's head popped off the steering wheel and looked at me a whole lot less frustrated.

"What?" He asks.

"Can't say." I tell him again, he lets out an exasperated sigh and slams his head back against his headrest.

"Why?" He asks.

"Adam told me not to." I tell him honestly. "Its not something to be interested in, really." I say.

"Too late for that." He tells me.

"Its girl stuff." I say slowly.

"Girl stuff…" he contemplates my words, then starts up the car.

"What? Not curious anymore." I looked to him to see a one of a kind genuine Eli Goldsworthy smirk.

"Nope, not about periods at least."

It was then I realized Eli Goldsworthy was too smart for his own good.

Also, that we still had the whole car ride back together, seeing that he had driven in the opposite direction of Degrassi, and it was starting to get dark….

Goody.

**Hoped you liked it, I didn't as much as I would like to, but I'm excited for the car ride home. REVIEW!**


End file.
